


among the lilies

by voidpants



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (except not really), Angry Sex, Banter, Hate Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn with Feelings, they're both horny and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidpants/pseuds/voidpants
Summary: “You’re such a horny little bitch,” he says as the door slips open and releases him out into the cold February air.“And you’re an insufferable asshole,” Connor replies, clipped and pissy in that way he gets when he wants to be dicked down and is mad about it. It’s really fucking endearing. “That shirt is atleastone size too small, probably two. Do you need help shopping for appropriately sized clothing, Detective?”(or, "Connor has an obsessive fascination with Gavin's chest, and Gavin is a douchebag tease.")





	among the lilies

Gavin is honestly impressed Connor managed to keep it together all day. Other than that first, furious glare when Gavin arrived and stripped out of his jacket at his desk, he has been nothing but courteous and professional, if a little stiffer (ha ha) than usual.

It’s been fucking hilarious watching him seethe and struggle not to look right at him; at one point Gavin had stretched maybe a little more exaggeratedly than strictly necessary, and Connor’s computer terminal had gone on the fritz and then shut down entirely, and Connor _hadn’t even noticed_ for half a minute, sitting frozen with his LED blinking yellow-red-yellow.

But he’d still lasted the entire twelve hours of Gavin’s shift without cornering him somewhere, even when Gavin had given him plenty of opportunity. Must have found an untapped well of self-control somewhere, and Gavin can respect that, he thinks as he makes his way to the parking lot, then grins when he hears the soft clack of dress shoes following behind.

“You’re such a horny little bitch,” he says as the door slips open and releases him out into the cold February air.

“And you’re an insufferable asshole,” Connor replies, clipped and pissy in that way he gets when he wants to be dicked down and is mad about it. It’s really fucking endearing. “That shirt is at _least_ one size too small, probably two. Do you need help shopping for appropriately sized clothing, Detective?”

Gavin shrugs as he makes his way to the car, Connor following close behind. “It’s laundry day, what can I say? I grabbed whatever was clean from my wardrobe.”

That is, in fact, a lie; he’d bought the too-small v-neck last weekend just for this. But unless Connor decides to hack his credit card information, there’s no proof.

Connor makes an annoyed little noise and Gavin can imagine perfectly the indignant little frown and curled lip combo that’s probably on his face. He very briefly considers stopping to light up a cigarette before they get to the car just to drag the wait out and get Connor _really_ outraged, but it’s fucking freezing outside, so he’ll just save that move for sometime in spring.

Predictably, as soon as they get to the car, Connor is on him; a harsh, full-body press that traps Gavin against the side of the vehicle, and he can feel how hard Connor is against the small of his back, grinding against him.

“Sometimes I really wish I had killed you when I had the chance,” Connor hisses in his ear, but he’s got a hand slipping up Gavin’s shirt, coming up to palm one of his pecs, and God, he really is fucking adorable.

“You’re cute when you lie,” Gavin replies, a laugh that devolves into a moan as Connor finds his nipple and twists it hard.

The car unlocking spontaneously startles him, but he doesn’t get a lot of time to think about it before Connor is manhandling him into the backseat, forcing him flat on his back before crawling in himself and settling over Gavin’s hips.

“I hate you so much,” Connor breathes, LED pulsing red for a few seconds as he curls one hand in Gavin’s shirt and pushing it up to his neck, the other grabbing his pec and kneading it with vicious fingers. With a soft moan, his eyes flutter half-shut, and he grinds down against Gavin’s rapidly hardening dick.

“You keep telling yourself that, babe,” Gavin says, only mostly out of breath, hands settling on Connor’s hips, fingers curling in the belt loops of his jeans.

“My processors can perform many simultaneous tasks; I can hate you and think you’re pretty at the same time,” Connor tells him, voice tight, then he’s leaning down to put his mouth to better use.

He moans as Connor’s lips close on his nipple, sucking harshly with a desperate, hungry little noises vibrating in his throat. Gavin’s other nipple gets pinched and rolled, tugged hard enough that his breath comes out in a hiss, and one of his hands flies up to twist in Connor’s hair, pulling him off.

Connor’s eyes are half-closed, pupils blown wide, and his mouth is open and gasping, lips spit-slick, and Gavin is hard fucking pressed to remember what he was supposed to be mad about when he looks so fucking slutty and desperate. But he can’t let the tin can get away with just anything.

“You fucking _behave_ , princess,” he says, shaking Connor’s head by his hair. “I’m not so hard up I won’t kick you out of this car and leave you here.”

“Now who’s a cute liar?” Connor snarls, grinding down against Gavin’s dick, and God, one day Gavin is going to have to examine the warm-electric feeling that spreads through his chest and down his belly when he’s got Connor alone like this, all worked up, pushy and catty.

Gavin finds himself laughing, giving Connor another shake. “Oh, you wanna test me?"

Connor growls, pulling against the tug on his hair. “What I _want_ , _Detective Reed_ , is for you to stop being a fucking _tease_ , and let me _finish_ what I _started_.”

He almost says no, he honestly almost does. Because he’s not fucking stupid, and there’s a certain level of danger in letting another person know how easily you’ll give in to them, but fuck, Connor just really is the sweetest thing Gavin’s ever had the luck of getting his hands on, and maybe boundary setting can wait until tomorrow.

“Oh. Well. Since you asked so nicely and all,” he says, pulling Connor in instead of away.

And Connor goes eagerly, easy as breathing, all gorgeous and greedy as he fits his mouth over a nipple with a scrape of teeth that has Gavin’s toes curling. The noises Connor makes are obscene; the slick sounds of his mouth on Gavin’s skin are dirty as all hell, and the pleased little hums and whines he makes deep in his throat belong in something R-rated.

“You’re so fucking obsessed, pornbot,” Gavin breathes as Connor keeps sucking and tonguing at him, hand coming up to squeeze and stroke at his other pec, fingers only ghosting across the nipple in touches too soft to be satisfying, because Connor is a petty little bitch like that.

Connor doesn’t respond, just sucks hard enough that Gavin’s going to have bruises tomorrow, then switches over to the nipple he’d neglected, no fucking warning before he bites down hard, and Gavin chokes on his breath as he arches under the unexpected pain.

“It’s your fault,” Connor murmurs before licking across the abused skin, breath scorching hot against it. “You do this to me,” he whispers as he sits up, and both his hands are on Gavin’s chest now, grabbing and stroking, fingers rough and demanding as they work at him. “You do it on purpose, you… you _slut_ , and you should take some responsibility for your actions.”

Gavin grins, because he’ll take that ‘slut’ as the term of endearment is so definitely is. “I’m at your mercy.”

Connor stills above him, his eyes wide and black in the darkness, LED pulsing red-yellow-red at his temple. “Yes,” he agrees finally. “Yes, you are.”

Then he’s shuffling up to straddle Gavin’s stomach, undoing his own belt and fly with those fast, clever hands of his and pulling out his flush, pretty cock. Slaps Gavin’s hands away when they reach for him.

“You just lay there and _let me_ ,” he orders, eyes unblinking on Gavin’s as he starts stroking himself, and, well, Gavin has always had a soft spot for the bossy ones.

So he stays in place, watching Connor in the low light of a distant street light, hair a mess, tie crooked, biting his lip as he fucks into his own hand.

“You’re so fucking pretty like this,” Gavin tells him, enjoys the way Connors rhythm stutters and his eyelids flutter. “Should tease you more often if this is how you’re gonna get.”

“I will make your life unbearable,” Connor says, free hand finding a nipple and twisting it harshly, enough for Gavin to buck under him, but the threat itself is mostly ruined by the way Connor shudders and keens, precome dripping onto Gavin’s chest.

“Babe, you already do,” Gavin gasps, grinning. “It’s part of your charm.”

“Mmm, your masochistic tendencies have been noted for future endeavors,” Connor says, half laughing, trailing into a moan as he strokes himself faster, fingers getting clumsy on Gavin’s chest.

Gavin just watches him for a while, how he comes apart above him. His pleasure is so new, raw, and Connor always looks somewhere between confused and pained as he gets lost in it; eyes clenched shut, forehead creased in a way that makes Gavin want to smooth it with his fingers, biting the inside of his cheek as he pants for air he doesn’t need. His movements keep getting more erratic, more _human_ , and it’s a good sign he’s getting close.

He really just is so fucking pretty.

“So I’ve been thinking,” Gavin says, tries for low and warm and intimate, fingers tanging with Connor’s on his pec, “maybe I should get these pierced?”

Connor’s LED spins red-red-red as he jolts like he’s been electrocuted, and then he’s coming across Gavin’s chest in thick ropes, shuddering uncontrollably, helpless moans spilling from his mouth, eyes malfunctioning, flickering between red outlines of an iris against pitch black and normal as his processors struggle with the pleasure.

Gavin soothes him through it, hands stroking up and down his thighs, whispering soft reassurances, until Connor falls still, eyes no longer glitching and his LED spins into blue.

“You okay?” he asks finally, hand coming up to stroke Connor’s cheek (and yes, he should know fucking better).

Connor leans into the touch for a few seconds, eyes falling closed, then “Yes. Yes, I’m fine.”

“You wanna go home?”

He opens his eyes again, staring at Gavin for long seconds before making a soft little hmm sound in his throat, small smile teasing at the corner of his mouth.

“I think we should go to yours,” Connor says. “Or did you think I was done with you already?”

“Well, a guy doesn’t want to _assume_ ,” Gavin replies, pushing Connor off him so he can sit up and pull down his bunched up v-neck to cover himself and all of Connor’s mess.

The fabric sticks uncomfortably, and it’ll be a fucking pain to peel off again, but Connor’s eyes glitch out for a split second as the stained fabric stretches across his chest, so.

Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a fit of migraine from the prompt "coming in or on one's partner + nipple play"
> 
> if you're confused about the title, it's from the song of solomon 4:5 "Thy two breasts are like two young roes that are twins, which feed among the lilies" bc lmao obscure religious tiddy jokes
> 
> i have a [tumblr](https://voidpants.tumblr.com/) if u wanna come be thirsty with me


End file.
